Origin of Fighters: Colonol Willam F Guile, Part2
by CosmicTeen
Summary: The second installment of William Guile's origin story! The action heats up as The Mortal Fighters try to reclaim planet Earth!


Origin of Fighters: Colonol Willam F. Guile, Part 2: Shadow of the Enemies

Goro whiped the swe

In the late afternoon, James Guile mCCloud received a call on his cell phone. "Commandor" said the voice on the other end of the phone "tere is is danger at the dimensional portal. Shang Sung must be behind it." and with that James Guile, Guile's dad, went off into the horizon to see what the problem is.

The evil villians of the shadow dimension laughed and practiced their fighting abilities while Shang Sing said the rules "Punch. Kick. Throw. Kneel down Uppercutt." he said. Scorpian and Sud Zero and Goro were all doing the moves. "James McCloud will surely be here soon, we must kill him and finish his life." Goro smashed the wooden punching board with a swift karate strike, sending wodden shavings into the air, and then they fell to the ground beside the foots of Scorpien and Sub Zero. "Freeze attack" and the falling wood froze into a chrystical form like jewels glistening on a young girl's fingertips during her sweet 16. birthday shadowy

James MCCloud Guile arrived at the dimensional portal "Show yourself Sing." he screamed. The evil floating apparishun appear before him, casting a familiar shadow before McCould Guile, the army general. "No...it can't be...you" Guile's father said in a frightening moment of scary realization. Shang Sung's identity was of multiple peoples , and only James Guile could truly know what was going on now. The plot thickens. Goro lept from the fighting area, and grabbed Jim Guile, ripping his dag togs off of him. "We have more fightrees than previously thought by you and the army" exclaimed the menacing combantant. "Kill him"

Meanwhile, Nash and Guile's relationship was becoming more serious now. They were laying together under a tree and sharing stories of their childrenhoods in between training classes. Vega was none the wizer, as he was now part of a street gang with Zangief, a teenaged fighter ,like Vega, who was a bear fighting exchange student. ;; "The spanish guy was just for a good fuck, but my heart truly belongs to you Gille" Nash said as he carrassed Guile's left hand. "Your tattoos looks sore, let me messege you now Guile." Nash massaged the deltiod muscle's of the newly inducted army combantantn "that feels so good sweety, said Gui", le, lost in the moement. A daffodil lifted from the ground and floated all around the two men in a beautifl scene of romantic pleasure and erotisissm. For that night they would become more than just good friends who made out...they would become lovers.

Nash laid besides Guile, "I love you. joining the army was the best thing you ever did in my life." guile was starting to feel rather sexy, and decided that instead of holding out until they went to dinner or a movie, he would suck Chanrlie Nash's cock right then and there. "I'll show you how a true warrior does it." The hands of Guile carased Nash's by now naked inner thighs. "Guile," we have to get that Zangief guy down here. he would love this." said Nash in a moment of foreshadowing. But for tonight the two would be the only men in this lover's fantasy. guile storked Nash's penis with wreckless abandan, slobbering all over it to eliminate unecessary friction between his calussed palms. The saliva was warm and wet and dripped down the shaft of the man, Nash's, Penis. Pleasure came from the men, and they began to whisper in each other's mouths "i love you" and "oh yeah you're a great person nash said guile.

"should we do sex now" said Nash. guile really wanted to, but decided that the licking of Nash;'s penis was enough for one night...after all, even musclebound army combatants need secrets. guile started to put Nash's penis in his mouth. *slurp* *choke* *gag* were the sound effects during this time. Nash was now sitting at the edge of his bed in the dorm room where he lived during army school. His squadron outfit was removed except for the shirt part and his helmat, because he flew jet fighter planes sometimes. "My father can never know about our love, he hates gay faggots" thought Guile "and jews" as his head was pressed down by Nahh's capable and strong hands, down towards his abdoman, Nash's abdoman. The lips of the army fighter touiched the bottom of his lover's shaft, and he kissed the adboman of his lover, Nash. nash put his head back, and placed both hands on guile;'s head as he sucked harder and faster. "Oh baby I like it raw" said Nash in a fit of unimaginable pleasure. "mmhmmm" hummed Guile as he wiggled his head from side to side, letting the hard erect penis slap the sides of his mouth from the outside. It soundedd like small slapping noise as it made contact with the flesh of William's mouth. Guile tore his wet lip's from Nash's veiny, throbbing cock and looked into Nash's eyes. He was so thankful to be sucking the cock of this man, and his eyes began to water. "I love you." And then he returned to the dick in his mouth. Spit was dripping down, and Nash had his nipples became erect now.

The moment had come. Nash wanted Guile more than anything, and Guile was ready to take his warm love all over his young, soft face. Nash stood up "get ready for my hot love" and guile got down on his knees, waiting patiently yet excitedly for the thick reprodictuve sperm from the penis of Nash, his friend and lover. "Here it comes," said Nash "get ready for the best fun you can have with your cloths on." then the explosion ocurred and Guile's face was splashed with warm semen and sperm cells. The love filled the room of the two men, and outside was a july celebration of american independence, complete with fireworks. The timing was more than perfect tonight.

James McCould battled Goro with great intensity, and Shang Sung threatened the Army General. "You can never stop my fighting contests" he said. "Maybe I can't stop them, but I can make them come to an end at the very least!" argued Jim. He sonic boomed moved Goro and the beast fell to the ground, damaged beyond belief. Sub Zero and Scorpion weren't there anymore because they went to go fight James Guile's reinforcemants, the Final Fighters. "It's just me and you villian." said James Mcguile. Shang Sung prepared to transform into another fightere because thats the move he uses, but then suddenly a voice could be heard. "No way, you old fish head motherfucker." said Thomas Dahlsim, James guile's partner. "It's about time you showed up" said Jemas Guile as he stood side by side with Tom Dahlsim, they didn't look at each other though, and as they stodd there it looked ferocious and intenss. There was rain and lightening.

Meanwhile again, the Final Fighteres were battling Scorpion and his brother, Blue Scorpian. Sub Scorpion used his move get over here and then the man with the fire weapons fell to the ground. "Iwonder if i am a bad guy now." and then with that the man with the fire weapons became evil, like Sagat. Andor and haggar and his son, Cody were fighting. Andor became forzen by subZero and he would go on to later become an enamy in Final Fight. Haggar and Cody unleashed a barrage of attacks on Scorpion and Sub Zero. the fight would last for hours right now. But at the same time, James Guile and Thomas Dahlsim were prepared to battle the evil Shang Sung. Also, there is the love story between Guile and Nash.

Stay tuned to find out what happens when all these storylines clashes in a head to head, Mortal Fighting finale!


End file.
